The present invention relates to a system for generating electrical power and, more particularly, to a system for converting wind created by aircraft exhaust into electrical power.
During takeoff, aircrafts exhaust a lot of wind. The wind is typically dissipated into blast fences. Unfortunately, the blast fences dissipate the wind, but do not collect any energy from the wind, which results in the wasting of energy.
Regular wind turbines cannot be used for collecting aircraft generated wind because conventional three-blade windmills would interfere with air traffic.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system that helps in converting the wind created by aircraft exhaust into electrical power.